Dinah Robinson
Dinah Robertson Biography S5= The New Ginger Dinah is first seen after the Problem performance, watching Heather, Charice and Izzy convince the cheerleaders to join. She is later seen in the Classroom with Mason after Izzy, Heather and Charice brought them to join the club. She acts very distant and cruel and is sarcastically surprised how there is still a glee club at the school, but Will insists on her auditioning in order to get in. When Dinah arrives, she is already very disappointed, and even a little angry, at the location of the classroom. Gwen seems to be a bit displeased by many things, such as Wyatt's happy attitude towards everything, Lucas, who she throws out of her cabin after he tries to flirt with her, and Val, who she called an idiot due to her poor knowledge in living the outside world. Dinah attempts to ignore Trevor as well, but can't help smiling at him. Dinah then steals a school bus and hires a local band of hers to help perform her audition piece as she performs Life Is a Show, which wows Will. Dinah is last seen performing Home with Mason as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current Losers. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week now as the new members of The Losers. The Big Reunion Dinah is first seen at the Glee Club meeting in the choir room at the beginning of the episode. When April comes into the choir room everyone starts clapping, and Charice whispers to Dinah that April taught her how to shoplift meat in her vagina, which leaves Dinah shocked. She then dances and sings backup during Raise Your Glass. She is later seen watching the performances in the choir room, and when Ginger and Izzy try their best to convince the Glee Club members to vote for them in the Diva-off. During Andre's performance of More Than a Band in the auditorium she sings backup and joins others in doing the dance moves from when they first performed it. She enjoys herself during the performance of Dog Days are Over and even becomes the center of attention while dancing with Trevor at one point. The Losers (episode) Dinah is seen at the underclassmen field trip with April and Will and she makes backup vocals to Total Eclipse to The Heart. She is seen in the auditorium, and later in the choir room during the performances of I Am Changing, That's What Friends are Fore and Just Give Me a Reason. She joins the alumni, along with other The Losers' members, for the performance of Don't Stop Beievin While cleaning the choir room with Portia, Jessie, Trevor, Val, Mason, Aiden, Lucas, Wyatt, Skylar, Lauren and Joe, she reminisces how much glee club had changed them and proceeds with a group hug before going to the auditorium to watch their friends graduate. This marks her last appearance in Season Six, and on the show. Personality She is seen to be very independent and does not trust anyone else. She excludes herself from the glee club. She later reveals she caught her boyfriend sleeping with her best friend a year ago and that is why she can not trust anyone. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses, Dinah's guard lowering within the season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. Relationships Trevor Scott= ;Trevor Scott (Trevor-Dinah Relationship) Although their interactions were initially restricted in Season Five, due to Dinah excluding herself away from the glee club, the vast similarities that Dinah and Trevor shared eventually brought them together where they developed a friendship. They become even closer friends later in the season when they both confess their dark pasts and noticed how they have so much in common and which slowly develops into an attraction, although Dinah tries to deny it initially. Songs S5= ;Solos Song lias.png|Life Is a Show (The New Ginger)|link=Life Is a Show Song_ken34kert.jpg|Everytime (Britney)|link=Everytime Song lamisd®.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Grease Lighting Losers)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Song_dromp.jpg|Don't Rain on My Parade (Journey to Sectionals)|link=Don't Rain on My Parade Song boa.jpg|Better Off Alone (The Notebook)|link=Better Off Alone Song tsiwly.jpg|This Holiday Season (It's a Wonderful Life)|link=This Holiday Season Song isiwnil.jpg|(I Swear) I Was Never In Love (Being Original)|link=(I Swear) I Was Never In Love ;Duets Song cudmc.jpg|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Trevor) (Britney)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Song bmolk.jpg|Find You (Jessie) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=Find You Song sax.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (Aiden) (The Ping Pong Story)|link=Tell Me That You Love Me Song gl.png|Good Life (Aiden) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Good Life Song_inah.jpg|Holding Out For a Hero (Jessie) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out For a Hero Song s.jpg|Suddenly (Trevor) (The Notebook)|link=Suddenly Song wejenreihg.jpg|Beautiful Liar (Jessie) (The Notebook)|link=Beautiful Liar Song tell.jpg|Tell Him (Tink) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Song wdnnesibjse.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Skylar) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Song kmmkmmkmkmdkkds.jpg|Everything I'll Ever Need (Trevor) (Love Has Found a Way)|link=Everything I'll Ever Need Song_ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (Portia) (The Show Must Go On)|link=Love To Burn Song winednjb.jpg|The End of The Day (Trevor) (A Picture from Life's Other Side)|link=The End of The Day Song_dbnhjned.jpg|Keep Holding On (Trevor) (A Picture from Life's Other Side)|link=Keep Holding On Song dffsjidgnbdjasdv.jpg|Faster Than Boyz (Wyatt) (The Broken Heart)|link=Faster Than Boyz Song soknferbjbjewn.jpg|All Or Nothing (Lucas) (We Built This Glee Club)|link=All Or Nothing ;Solos in a Group Number ;Back-up Singing |-| S6= ;Solos Song wb.jpg|Wrecking Ball (The Day The Twerk Stood Still)|link=Wrecking Ball ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Loser Category:Character